Sisters of the Time
by SmileyRowling
Summary: This is a story about a girl and her friends, and their struggle with high school


I ran. I ran until I couldn't. I was scared. Scared for the end.

I heard my alarm clock buzzing. My hand slid around the table looking for the off switch. A half-full (or half empty, if you're a pessimist) glass of water got hit by my swinging hand and splashed over me. The glass smashed on the ground, sending little crystals all through my thick carpet. "Damn it" I groaned, slipping out of the wet sheets. I took a mighty leap from the bed to my closet and slammed against the closet door. I straightened up and opened the door. I only had my usual shirts and pants. I wanted to feel good today. I pulled on a tank top and skinny jeans and grabbed an old zip-up sweater. I put on my converse and trudged to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I am a grade eleven girl who looks like she is in grade nine. I had short, brown spiky hair and gray-blue-green eyes. I barely had freckles, and what adults would call a 'cute' face. I sighed and got out my eyeliner. Not regular boring eyeliner, either. I am trademarked to have my colourful eyeliner. I put on the eyeliner (purple today), mascara, and lip balm. I have really dry lips. I looked at the clock "Shit" I swore as I wheeled around. It was 8:30. I had to leave a half hour ago. I grabbed my textbooks and sprinted out the door. My dad said something and I think I answered him. I unlocked my car. Well, really, it's my sister's car, but she is at university so it's my car. It is a black and white convertible mini cooper. I backed up and screeched off the street.

8:36. Damn. Hailey opened the door. She looked at me for a minute and then laughed. "Really? It's _Saturday _Lil." I felt stupid as I looked at her. She was wearing a black tee-shirt and ripped jeans. She had sneakers pulled around her feet. Her little brother was eating his eggs. He laughed as he saw me. "I knew that…" I said, weakly. "Come in." Hailey's mom said. "You'll catch your death of cold." I complained as Hailey pulled me in through the door. She ran through her house, past her dad and into her room. I have known Hailey practically forever. She is the tallest and thinnest of us all, with blond curls and dark brown eyes. She is shy around other people and crazy around her friends. "Do you know what Amanda is doing today?" She said, suddenly serious. "No," I said, truthfully. "Well… She is going on a date. With Gareth." She whispered, looking into my eyes. That is another thing you should know about Hailey. She doesn't like guys. Amanda is boy _crazy_. I mean loopy. I like guys, but I don't have posters of Ian Somerhalder in my room. I look at Hailey and almost let a giggle escape. I pull her through the door of her room and out of the house. "I'll be home at 4ish" she yelled at her parents, almost falling over resisting my death grip. She got in the side of the car and looked at me. "What are we going to do?" she muttered, looking at the steering wheel. I looked at her. "Frankly, I don't know" I laughed. She shared the laugh with me.

"Lily!" Amanda exclaimed as she opened the door. It's always the same. Amanda calls my Lily. Hailey called my Lil. My parents call my Lillian. It drives me up the wall. Amanda was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a knitted tank top that fell off her left shoulder. She had on flats and had her hair and makeup perfect. It bugs me. She could be a popular girl, but is really too nice. Amanda is about my size with golden-brunette hair. Today it was straightened in a loose pony-tail. She has eyes that are like Hailey's, but are more hazel. "Is your mom home?" Hailey asked, glancing through the door. "nah, she's at my aunt's" Amanda replied, flipping her hair. "My brother is at a friend's house. Is it a crisis?" she inquired, gazing suspiciously at me. "No!" I blurted, shoving her in the door, pulling Hailey along behind me. I closed the door as I dragged them into Amanda's room. "What was that?" Amanda groaned, pushing me away. "Look." I remarked, pointing out the window. Gareth was there, looking at a map. "You cannot talk to him until we talk to you" uttered Hailey, sitting Amanda down on the bed. "What is wrong with him?" she sighed, looking away at her posters. "Every girl he went out with changed somehow. Every where from a new haircut to anorexia. He can't be trusted." I remarked, a look of horror on my face. Hailey and I turned to Amanda. She looked skeptical. "Please. He is nothing but a hot guy with great abs… wavy hair… sexy… tattoos…" she gurgled. Brought my hand back and slapped her. She whipped her head at me and claimed triumphantly "Besides. I'm dropping out of school to go and live with him."


End file.
